


Everything Is Debatable

by todxrxki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Idiots in Love, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Mess, M/M, Social Media, YouTube, kenma is basically his canon youtuber gamer self but kuroo is a prank vlogger, oblivious Kuroo, slightly oblivious kenma but less so, somewhat experimental storytelling, youtubers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todxrxki/pseuds/todxrxki
Summary: In YouTuber Kozume Kenma's inbox, there's one email from fellow YouTuber Kuroo Tetsurou asking if he’d be interested in a collaboration. Kenma eyes it with disdain. Frowning, he types a response. "I appreciate you reaching out, he says. I understand that this is something the fans have encouraged. However, I’d like to make myself clear: I am not interested in a collaboration with you. Now, or ever." / In which gaming YouTuber Kenma learns a little bit about preconceived notions and romance through his reluctant friendship with prank YouTuber Kuroo.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 47
Kudos: 867
Collections: My favorite haikyuu fics, Recommended KuroKen Fics, kuroken lol screaming





	Everything Is Debatable

**Kenma @kodzuken**

new video: playing the sims for 24 hours straight. i cut out all the boring parts for you guys.

**Loving Kenma @kenmaluv24**

@kodzuken Did you and Kuroo plan this? 

**Kenma @kodzuken**

@kenmaluv24 ?? who

**Loving Kenma @kenmaluv24**

@kodzuken Kuroo Tetsurou! He’s blackcatvlogs on YouTube, and he just posted a vlog of him playing the sims too

**faith @kenmaheart**

@kodzuken omg kuroo just posted the same kind of video!   
  


**Yui @kenmaas**

@kodzuken you should collaborate with kuroo sometime!!!

**akari @kodzukener**

@kodzuken Yesss collab with Kuroo!

.

“Who the hell is Kuroo Tetsurou?” 

“Shouldn’t you at least politely greet your friend first?”

“Hi, Keiji. Sorry. It’s been a weird day. But apparently you follow this Kuroo guy that everyone has been harassing me about, so I figured you could give me some information about him.”

“Yes. He’s a friend of Bokuto-san’s. He’s also a vlogger, and he typically creates prank videos. Sometimes they collaborate to make worse prank videos. He’s approximately a year older than the both of us. That is all I know. Why are people asking you to collaborate with him?”

“I don’t know. Apparently we share fans, and he uploaded a Sims video just before I did the same.”

“Kuroo-san is a pain in the ass.”

“Got it. I trust your opinion.”

“Have you watched his videos?”

“No, not yet.”

“I recommend you do so. You’ll get a better perspective on why I think the way I do about him. I’ll send you some links. He’s not a bad person, I wouldn’t say, but he reminds me in some ways of Bokuto-san in terms of personality, and they become incredibly obnoxious when put together.”

“I thought you loved Bokuto-san.”

“That’s irrelevant. I’m not completely sure if Kuroo-san’s the type of person you’d want to collaborate with is all. You tend to not like the company of… loud people. Beyond Hinata-kun, that is.”

“Yeah. Well, Shouyou’s different. But I’ll watch the videos and see what I think.”

“All right.”

.

“You were right.”

“Hm. I tend to be.”

“Don’t sound so smug. It’s just… this guy seems like a total party animal socialite. Not my type of friend at all.”

“Well, I don’t know about that. I’ve never seen him attend a party or anything of the sort.”

“Trust me, I can tell. I’ll be avoiding that collaboration request then.”

“...if you want. But who knows, maybe I’m off-base, and the two of you could work well together. A balance, sort of like me and Bokuto-san.”

“I highly doubt it.”

.

It’s not a week after watching Kuroo Tetsurou’s vlogs that Kenma gets an email.

Apparently the fans have been flooding Kuroo’s mentions as well, because Kuroo sends him an email asking if he’d be interested in a collaboration. Kenma eyes it with disdain. Frowning, he types a response.

_ I appreciate you reaching out,  _ he says.  _ I understand that this is something the fans have encouraged. However, I’d like to make myself clear: I am not interested in a collaboration with you. Now, or ever. _

_ Thank you, _

_ Kozume Kenma (kodzuken) _

The response comes just a few minutes later.

_ Hey Kenma, _

_ If I can, I’d like to make myself clear as well. Or rather, a little clearer. _

_ I didn’t reach out with you because of the fans. While they did encourage me to collaborate with you, I watched your videos myself to gauge if you were someone I’d be interested in collaborating with. And you are. You’re funny and interesting and I personally believe we’d get along well. _

_ Would you mind telling me your reasons for not wanting to collaborate? _

_ Kuroo _

_ Kuroo, _

_ I appreciate your compliments. Really. I do. _

_ However, I’m not a party animal, nor am I really social. But you come off as both of those to me from your videos. So I just get the feeling we wouldn’t work well together. Because of this, again, I’m not interested. _

_ Kozume Kenma _

_ Hi again Kenma, _

_ Let me just tell you about myself real quick. _

_ I’m 22. Senior in college, a chemistry major. I don’t go to parties. I think I went to one once and got overwhelmed by the smell and the amount of people and left. I make stupid puns and I have a collection of science-themed ties and I like video games, but I never get the chance to play them. My best friend is Bokuto, and I think I have like, four more friends at most, most of them by obligation. _

_ I come off differently in my videos, I know. I kind of have to for the fans and the camera. But rest assured I’m not really a party animal, nor am I really that social either. So I think we’d get along just fine. _

_ Tell you what - give me a trial run. We’ll make one video together. If you decide I’m not your type, then cool. I’ll leave you alone after that and try my best to get the fans to leave you alone about it as well. _

_ What do you say? _

_ Kuroo _

Damn. He’s persistent.

Kenma admits that already, within just a few emails, Kuroo’s not at all what he’d expected. He writes eloquently and with perfect grammar. Plus the whole science-themed tie thing means he must be a complete dork. But he can’t stop the nagging feeling in his gut.

Still, what could one video hurt? And if he’d promised to leave Kenma alone after… and get the fans to leave him alone too… 

He makes himself reply.

_ Kuroo, _

_ Fine. One video it is. _

_ Give me a time (that’s not an early morning) and a place. I’ll be there. _

_ I assume we’re playing Sims, then? _

_ Kenma _

_ Kenma, _

_ Yeah, Sims sounds good. _

_ The location is here: xxx and you can come in the afternoon, maybe around 2?  _

_ See you then.  _

_ Kuroo _

One video, Kenma tells himself. One video won’t kill him. Probably, at least. 

Just one video.

.

**Kenma @kodzuken**

making a video some of you might be interested in today… keep an eye out. 

**Yui @kenmaas**

@kodzuken KUROO???

**Max @godzukens**

Oh my god if Kenma’s actually making a video with Kuroo I might actually die

.

“Hey, come on in,” is the greeting that Kenma receives at the door. Kenma stares at Kuroo while stepping into the apartment that must be Kuroo’s. He looks exactly the same as he had in the vlogs: weird hair that sticks up in every direction, a tiny smirk on his face. He’s attractive, Kenma decides, which only makes it more likely that he’s a popular party boy. His mouth twists downward.

“Hi,” Kenma makes himself say.

“You must be Kenma,” Kuroo says, too brightly. “I’m Kuroo. Kuroo Tetsurou. Uh, I know I said this in my email, but I, uh, I really like your videos. Nice to meet you.”

Well, that had been an awkward introduction. Not at all as smooth as Kenma had been expecting. He takes a mental note of it, then says, “Yeah. I’m Kenma. Nice to meet you too, I guess.”

Kuroo barks out a loud laugh, the laugh that’s trademark of his videos. “You guess?”

“I haven’t decided yet.”

“Ha. Well, I guess that’s fair. Come on, I’ll show you to the room where I usually play.” 

Kuroo’s setup is decent, Kenma supposes. Not as good as his own, of course, but not everyone can be held to the standard of Kenma who lives to game, especially not a vlogger who specializes in prank videos. “Satisfactory,” he says with a nod.

“Glad to have received your approval,” Kuroo says dryly. “Well, you can set your stuff down, and then we can just jump straight into it, if that’s cool with you? No reason to make you spend more time with me than absolutely necessary.”

Kenma suddenly feels a little ashamed. “I didn’t say anything like that.”

Kuroo grins, shaking his head. “Nah, don’t worry. I’m used to it.”

Once they settle in and start filming, Kuroo kicks off the video with his usual too-energetic intro, then stopping to introduce Kenma. “Well, you all have been begging me to get one particular guest on the channel, and I finally managed to convince him.”

“It didn’t take that much convincing.”   
  


“I practically had to beg you, what do you mean?”

“You’re making stuff up.”

“I’m not, though!”

“You are.”

“Am not.”

“Are too,” Kenma says, then glances over to observe Kuroo’s reaction. He’s well aware that most people would get annoyed at this type of arguing back, especially not on camera, but there’s no tightness in Kuroo’s brow or annoyance in his eyes. Instead, he looks relaxed, at ease - even more so than when Kenma had first arrived. Kenma takes note of that, too. 

“Anyways,” Kuroo continues, “after a lot of begging, I finally got Kenma to agree to collaborate with me. So we’re gonna play the Sims together for a bit today. And I figured we could start off by making a family together. And,” Kuroo rubs his hands together, “making them as dramatic as possible.”

“I guess that’s acceptable,” Kenma says. “I want the dad to be a criminal overlord.”

“Deal. But only if his everyday outfit can be the clown costume.”

“Ugh. Fine. I’ll take it.”

Playing with Kuroo is, surprisingly enough, fun. Kuroo comes up with wild stories about the Sims that are honestly kind of funny. He delegates a lot of the big decisions to Kenma, doesn’t treat Kenma like Kenma’s a weirdo or a big name. And talking to Kuroo is… easy. For most of the collaboration Kenma’s been a part of, the first video had been awkward or forced, but the conversation with Kuroo flows naturally, almost like he’s known Kuroo for years. He’s never felt this kind of easy familiarity with anyone. The closest had been Shouyou, but even with Shouyou he’d always felt like he couldn’t quite keep up.

It’s different with Kuroo. And that terrifies him.

“Hey, that was fun,” Kuroo says after the video, gently nudging him. “You’re not half bad, you know that, Kozume?”

“I guess you’re not as terrible as I figured you’d be,” Kenma says, trying desperately - and failing - not to look too happy about it.

Kuroo’s grin is blinding. Kenma feels like he might melt. “Okay, I know you said “just one video”, but... want to have a celebration dinner with me? In honor of me being ‘not as terrible as you figured I’d be’. If you don’t want to, that’s cool, though. I totally get it.”

_ Respecting his boundaries. Letting him choose.  _ Kenma feels his chest twist up once, then twice at the sight of the sincere look on Kuroo’s face. He hadn’t been prepared for this. “I have something I have to do at home…”

“Oh. Well, that’s fine too,” Kuroo says, but Kenma can sense the disappointment in his tone and face. 

“...but it can wait until later,” Kenma finishes quickly. “So I could do dinner.”

Kuroo’s face brightens. Kenma wonders when he’d become so weak. He’s headed straight into dangerous territory, he thinks. And for a  _ prank vlogger,  _ of all people. 

“Cool, great, okay,” Kuroo says all at once. “Uh, there’s this ramen place nearby that has the best ramen. Or this dumpling place that even has chocolate dumplings, and I know that sounds disgusting but seriously, they’re amazing, trust me -”

Kuroo rambles, Kenma notes. Kenma shouldn’t find it weirdly cute.

This is the worst possible outcome. One video can’t kill him, that much is true. But it just might come close.

.

“Kenma. How did the video go?”

“Terrible.”

“What? Did he do something? Did he harm you? I can tell Bokuto-san, I’m sure he’ll be able to -”

“No. I mean, yes, he did do something, but not something to hurt me. I just… he’s different than I thought he would be.”

“Ah. What exactly do you mean?”

“He’s kind of a dork, I guess. Likes to tease. But he’s funny, and he’s good-looking, and we get along well - like I don’t know. He’s easy to talk to. I hate it.”

“He’s easy to talk to? I admit I haven’t ever heard you say that about anyone before.”

“Exactly. For some reason, he’s different. But…”

“But, regardless, he is the prank vlogger Kuroo Tetsurou. I understand.”

“What am I supposed to do?”

“You could just never see him again.”

“I could.”

“Is that what you actually wish to do, though?”

“...no.”

“I thought as much. Well, I talked to Bokuto-san about him, and from what Bokuto-san said, he’s a genuinely good guy. So I recommend you see where it goes and don’t freak out too much, in that case.”

“I’m not good at that.”

“Give it a try, at least.”

.

**Kuroo ;) @kurootetsurou**

NEW VIDEO! Finally got @kodzuken to collab with me. Here’s us playing The Sims and the misadventures of our Sim family. Enjoy (and tell us if you want to see more)!

**Yui @kenmaas**

OH MY GOD YOUVE GOT TO BE KIDGIN M E HOLY SHIT

**Faith @kenmasheart**

@kurootetsurou @kodzuken YES OF COURSE WE WANT TO SEE MORE ARE YOU KIDDING

**K @kurooooz**

#KUROKEN!!! KUROKEN NATION RISE

**Ki @kenmaken**

#KUROKEN #KUROKEN #KUROKEN THAT VIDEO WAS EVERYTHING I’D DREAMED OF AND MORE THANK YOU BOTH SO MUCH @kurootetsurou @kodzuken

**Kenma @kodzuken**

yeah, i gave in. watch my collab with @kurootetsurou here.

.

_ Hey Kenma, _

_ I realized that I forgot to ask you for your number. So if you’d be willing… would you mind giving it to me? So we can set up another video, of course. _

_ Kuroo _

_ Kuroo, _

_ It’s xxx-xxx-xxxx.  _

_ Kenma _

.

**Hey Kenma, it’s Kuroo. The one you did the video with the other day.**

_ well, i don’t know any other kuroos _

**Aw, really? I’m special then**

_ actually scratch that, there was a kuroo in my class in kindergarten _

**Shit, I’m no longer special**

**Wait, maybe it was me?**

_ probably not. you’re a year older than me, right? _

**So you’re 21?**

_ yeah. i’m a junior in university _

**Then yep, a year younger**

**But hey, I wanna be special! I guess I gotta go change my name now**

_ i could just call you kuro, i guess _

_ i don’t know anyone named kuro _

**Awwww a nickname**

**Kuro it is then**

**Anyways, back on track, I texted to ask if you maybe wanted to collab again?**

**I’m guessing the test run didn’t go so terribly since you willingly gave me your number ;)**

_ debatable _

_ but i guess it wouldn’t hurt to collab just one more time _

**Hell yeah**

**Maybe Sunday? Same place, same time?**

_ ok  _

.

“Hey,” Kuroo says, opening up the door. Kenma thinks absently that he himself might be a masochist of some sort, since he’d agreed to meeting Kuroo again. But he doesn’t say anything of the sort, just gives a little nod as he walks in the door. “So, since you were over last time, I found this new mod we could play around with. It’s called Life’s Tragedies, and you can like, get fuckin’ kidnapped and shit.”

“Kidnapping? In the Sims?”

“Yeah. And sims can get like, shot and shit. All kinds of wild stuff. Thought it’d be perfect for our drama-filled family.”

“That sounds good to me. But don’t get the second son kidnapped. I actually like him.”

“Fine. I’ll do my best to keep the golden child safe.” Kuroo puts a hand over his heart dramatically. “Though I’ll have you know it wounds me that you value one of our children over the others.”

“Shut up, they aren’t our kids.”

“Well, it feels like they are!” Kuroo’s eyes crinkle, and there’s a stupid lump in Kenma’s throat that he can’t explain. “Now come on. I’ve been dying to try this mod for days now.”

“You could’ve just tried it without me.” 

“What would be the fun in that?” Kuroo asks. His smile reaches his eyes. Kenma feels like he’s drowning all of a sudden, and tries to shake it off.

After they film the video, which ends up with Kenma laughing probably more than he has in a while (which he’s a little ashamed to have on video, admittedly), Kuroo asks him to go get food with him again. And this time, Kenma only hesitates momentarily before he accepts. 

He supposes if he’s damned anyways to, maybe, just maybe, like a guy that makes fucking prank vlogs, he might as well dig the knife in a little deeper.

.

**Kuroo ;) @kurootetsurou**

Part 2 of my little Sims collab with @kodzuken. One of our sim gets captured and an armed robber invaded our home! We’re thinking it might be time to invest in a guard dog. Or a security system.

**Yui @kenmaas**

AGIAN GJAKLSGJ OH MYG OD THEYRE TRYING TO K.ILL ME

**Tom @kurokenz**

once again kuroo and kenma have said kuroken rights

.

**Okay I can’t stop thinking about our poor Sims family**

**Want to come collab again soon?**

_ yeah _

_ why not, don’t have anything better to do _

**Wow I see how it is**

**I’m only an option if you don’t have anything better to do**

**:’(**

_ drama queen _

_ but i didn’t mean it like that _

**I know**

**This coming Sunday again? Same place, some time?**

_ yeah _

.

“How do you know when you have a crush on someone?”

“Where is this coming from, Kenma?”

“I don’t know. Just speaking hypothetically.”

“Well, I suppose your breathing would speed up, your heart rate would increase, and you might also sweat. You might also want to spend more time with them and speak with them more often. That kind of thing.”

“Hm, okay. Thanks, Keiji.”

“Is this about Kuroo-san?”

“We’re just… acquaintances. Who make videos together.”

“Ah. Well, last time you told me that you got along well and you felt comfortable around him, so I thought…”

“I’m just confused, I guess.”

Kenma hangs up the phone that night with a sinking feeling in his stomach. He bites down on his lip.  _ It’s normal to have crushes on people you can’t ever actually be with,  _ he reminds himself.  _ This will pass. Just… don’t think about it too much. _

That might be impossible, though.

.

Collaboration Sundays become a ritual thing for Kuroo and Kenma.

Kenma shows up at his apartment each Sunday, and sometimes Kuroo opens the door before Kenma even knocks. They play the Sims for a few hours, or other games as well (though usually more casual style games), and then they go out to get food together. Kuroo asks him about his life: about the games he’s been playing, how his classes are going, what he’s got going on that week, and unlike most of the people Kenma’s encountered, it seems like he’s actually listening. 

They fall into a pattern: an easy, practiced pattern. And it’s simple to pretend nothing is happening when nothing does happen. 

That is, until Kuroo invites him to hang out outside of their weekly sessions.

“Bo’s having a party,” he explains, and then winces. “I know you don’t like parties. But I wanted to drop by and say hi to Bo, and I thought you could say hello to Akaashi, we stay for a bit to seem like we’re social, and then we head out.”

Kenma thinks about it for a moment. He really doesn’t like parties. But it is Bokuto’s party, and he’d get to see Akaashi for a bit, and he’d be going with Kuroo. 

Shit. He’d be going with Kuroo.

The ramifications of that aren’t lost on him. He knows too well the reason that Bokuto invites Akaashi to the parties he goes to. He thinks about asking if this is a date, but decides that’d be too weird. Then he considers the real question: would he mind if it was a date?

Damn. He probably wouldn’t mind, so long as the night goes the way Kuroo had described.

He decides to treat this as if it’s a date, then. He goes through his closet to find the most decent pair of jeans he can find and a deep red hoodie that’s a little big on him. He fixes his hair, pulling it back into its usual ponytail and trying to get the stray hairs that hang out to fall around his face just so. Grimacing at his own reflection, he decides that’s the best it’s going to get.

And he heads to the party. 

Kenma’s not sure exactly what a date entails. He’s never really been on one, besides the ones he went on in his dating sims. Still, despite his relative lack of knowledge, he’s pretty sure that… well, it’s kind of a date, but Kuroo might not exactly be aware of that. 

Kuroo stays by his side most of the night, besides when he goes to talk to Bokuto and Kenma to Akaashi. At one point, while they’re having a conversation while sitting on a sofa, Kuroo drapes his arm around the back of the sofa behind Kenma. Kenma’s heart speeds up, but Kuroo continues talking casually, almost as if he hadn’t noticed it. Also, during conversations, he casually compliments Kenma. “This guy is  _ way  _ better at me than games,” he says to one person, and “Kenma makes the  _ best  _ videos, seriously,” to another. And then, at the end of the night, when Kenma tugs on Kuroo’s arm and gives him a look, Kuroo somehow understands it.

They end up in a late night fast food joint, each of them with a burger in their hands and fries on their trays. “I’d rather just have a small get-together than that any day,” Kuroo admits, biting into his burger. 

“Yeah,” Kenma says, and then decides to ask one of the questions that’s been weighing on him - not the super heavy question, but instead, “If we keep hanging out, are you going to start pranking me for your ‘prank videos’?”

Kuroo gives him an amused glance. He shakes his head slowly. “No. No, of course not! Listen, I only prank people who deserve it. Like Bo. Bo definitely deserves it.”

“I don’t deserve it?”

“No, of course not.” His grin widens. “Unless you want to start a prank war with me.”

“...I think I’m good.”

“Just so you know, my prank wars are fun as hell.”

“Sure they are.”

There’s something fond in Kuroo’s stare as he looks at Kenma, Kenma notices. So… is this a date? He finds he’s still not entirely sure.

Kuroo offers to head home with him, just to ensure that Kenma gets home safely.  _ Incredibly gentlemanly _ , Kenma thinks, but also incredibly a lot like a date. Not that Kenma’s really been on any, but regardless. He’s seen enough movies to be aware of this much. 

He gives Kuroo a tour of his house. Kuroo seems to be in awe of the size of it, which probably makes sense, given how tiny his apartment is. “You had all this space and all these badass gaming setups,” Kuroo says, “and you allowed us to film in my tiny little apartment?”

Kenma shrugs. “The first few times we met up, I had to make sure you weren’t a serial killer or thief that would turn on me as soon as you stepped in my house. Then after that it had just become routine to come to your apartment, so I did.”

“I feel so ashamed all of a sudden,” Kuroo bemoans.

“Besides, you said you watched my videos. Shouldn’t you have noticed that I filmed in a large house?”

“I guess I just never fully processed that part! God, I can’t believe this.”

Still, despite their proximity and the fact that Kenma had literally invited Kuroo over to his house, nothing happens between the two of them. Kuroo doesn’t make any moves towards him, barely touches him except accidental brushes of arms and, once, a friendly hand on his shoulder. He doesn’t attempt to kiss him goodnight, either.

Maybe he’s just shy, Kenma concludes as he watches Kuroo walk out the door, and then wonders how in the world he’d let things get to the point where he's pining over a guy that got semi-famous by making fucking prank vlogs. 

.

**Kuroo ;) @kurootetsurou**

Collaboration with - guess who - @kodzuken. This time we’re finally at his house, because apparently he lives in a gamer’s paradise and neglected to tell me this?

**Kenma @kodzuken**

@kurootetsurou you never asked.

**Kuroo ;) @kurootetsurou**

@kodzuken I DIDN’T THINK IT WAS A QUESTION THAT WAS NECESSARY TO ASK

**Ley @kurokenz**

Uh guys is it just me or does it seem like Kenma and Kuroo are actually… dating…

.

**Kenma**

**I’m bored**

_ and…? what do you want me to do about it? _

**Come hang out with me, keep me company**

**I was thinking of going shopping and I need a shopping partner**

_ why am i your best shopping partner option _

**Because I’m a loser with like four friends that are all busy**

_ so i’m your fifth option _

**You’re my first option!! But I didn't ask you in the first place because I thought you might say no**

_ you’re incorrect this time _

_ i’ll go. i guess _

**Oh my god yes you’re a lifesaver!!**

**Rescuing me from boredom, my hero :')**

.

“Keiji.”

“What is it now, Kenma?”

“How do you know if you’re dating someone?”

“They ask to date you and you say yes, typically.”

“Well, what if they don’t explicitly ask? What if you just start going on dates and you think that they might be into you and you’re into them?”

“...”

“What?”

“You should just ask them if you are dating, then.”

“...no. I don’t think that I can do that.”

“Is this about Kuroo-san again?”

“Maybe.”

“...” And with that, Akaashi hangs up. Kenma groans into his palm.

.

“Hey, happy collaboration Sunday,” Kuroo says as he walks in the door, a big bag in his arms. Kenma stares at it suspiciously, and Kuroo laughs as he sets it down on Kenma’s table. “I got you a present.”

“A present,” Kenma says suspiciously. Then it dawns on him. “Wait, are you recording?”

“No. God, I told you already that I wasn’t gonna prank you. Your mistrust of me is hurtful.”

“Okay,” Kenma says, still not completely convinced. But then he opens up the bag to see an entire apple pie.  _Holy shit_ , he thinks, and lifts his wide eyes to stare at Kuroo. “Seriously? For me? And it’s not poisoned?”

“No, it’s not fucking poisoned,” Kuroo says, and then, “I mean, I just heard you say before that apple pie is your favorite food, and I saw it on the way here in this bakery window, so I had to stop and buy it for you. That’s it.”

“Oh. Well, thank you,” Kenma says softly. People don’t usually buy things for him. Doesn’t this make it even more likely that they’re dating? Don’t people in relationships usually buy things for each other and see things in shop windows and think of the other? Or is he just reading too much into this?

“You’re welcome,” Kuroo says cheerily. “Hey, we should play Mario Party today. I know it’s a game of luck so it’s hard to be actually ‘good’ at it per se, but I swear I’m good at it. I have the best luck ever.”

“No way,” Kenma says. “There’s no possible way you can be good at Mario Party. It doesn’t work like that.”

“Well, I guess you’ll see then,” Kuroo says mysteriously. “When I kick your ass.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it.”

.

**Kenma @kodzuken**

@kurootetsurou bought me this pie but then he kicked my ass at mario party. guess you win some, you lose some.

**Kuroo ;) @kurootetsurou**

@kodzuken I TOLD you I was good at Mario Party.

**Kenma @kodzuken**

@kurootetsurou i still stand by my position that it’s not possible to be “good” at mario party. it was just a lucky game

**Kuroo ;) @kurootetsurou**

@kodzuken Guess you’ll see when I kick your cute little ass next time too ;)

**faith @kenmaheart**

Kuroo and Kenma flirting publicly… on Twitter…. Holy shit

**Max @godzukens**

@kurootetsurou @kodzuken sorry if this is too nosy, but are you guys dating?

.

“Okay, Keiji. Don’t hang up.”

“If this is about you being completely useless about Kuroo-san again, I’m going to.”

“It’s just one question this time.”

“Fine. I’ll give you one question.”

“Hypothetically - if he posted publicly about my ‘cute little ass’, that means we’re dating, right?”

“Kenma.”

“Yes?”

“Talk to him. Please. End my suffering.”

“Ugh. Fine.”

“It’ll be okay. I promise.”

“Whatever you say.”

.

It’s not two days later that Kuroo texts him again for a random hangout, just to go to the arcade together. Kenma inevitably accepts; he loves going to the arcade, and because of this stupid crush thing, he thinks that going to the arcade with Kuroo sounds even more appealing. It’s ridiculous, and he knows it. He thinks about replying and asking if it’s a date, but some kind of fear curled in his stomach holds him back.

“Hey, Kenma,” Kuroo says once they meet at the station. He looks Kenma up and down, a little smile on his lips. “You look nice.”

And with that, Kenma’s fear somehow momentarily dissipates, and he says, “Kuro… are we dating?”

It’s silent for a moment. A terrifying silence, Kenma thinks, as his heart pounds in his chest, the fear returning in full blast. He’s just about to take off running when Kuroo finally speaks again. “Huh?” Kuroo asks, which is not the answer Kenma had been hoping for.

“I mean,” Kenma mumbles, not making eye contact, “we hang out most days. You brought me with you to a party, to dinner afterwards, and then walked me home. You met me here today and immediately said I looked nice. And you said I had a cute ass on Twitter.”

When Kenma risks a glance upwards, he sees that Kuroo looks completely shell-shocked - eyes wide, mouth open. Shit. He’d really fucked this one up. He’s about to turn and walk away, but then Kuroo chokes out a, “I guess you’re right.”

“You… guess?”

“I mean,” Kuroo says, his cheeks suddenly a deep shade of red, “I like you. It took me longer than I should’ve to figure that out, I admit. But I like you a lot. And I thought that if you hung out with me more, maybe you’d start to like me too. But it was kind of just like we were dating already, right? We just never said that. Out loud.”

“Wait. So you do want to date me?”

“Yes,” Kuroo says emphatically, a grin spreading over his face. “Of course I do. Who wouldn’t want to date the great Kodzuken? I just, I didn’t think you’d want to date me. I’m just a dorky prank YouTuber.”

“Well, I can’t argue with that.”

“Thanks.”

“But I like you. I like that you’re dorky and not a party boy like I figured. I like that you don’t mind me playing games and you have stupid hair and an ugly laugh.”

“Those… sounded an awful lot like insults.”

“So yeah, I’d like to date. Or keep dating, I guess. All the fans already think we’re dating anyways.”

“Oh.  _ Shit.  _ Suddenly it makes sense why people kept asking me if I was dating you.”

“You can’t seriously be that oblivious.”

“It would seem so. But, uh.” Kuroo runs a hand through the tips of his hair nervously. “If we’re dating, do you mind if I… uh….” He reaches his hand out to Kenma. Kenma laughs quietly, then takes his hand, intertwining their fingers and giving a small squeeze. Kuroo looks at him with something like awe in his eyes. “My boyfriend,” comes his small, reverent voice.

Kenma had never thought it was possible for anyone to look at him that way. Suddenly, he’s grateful that he'd given Kuroo a chance after all. Because, apparently, all his preconceived notions about Kuroo had been completely wrong.

“Come on,” he says, giving Kuroo’s hand a tug. “I’ve got some arcade games to kick your ass at.”

“I’m totally gonna win today. I can feel it. It’s my lucky day,” Kuroo says, “and I’ve got my lucky charm with me.” 

“Shut up,” Kenma retorts, but he feels warm all over.

.

**Kuroo ;) @kurootetsurou**

Finally convinced @kodzuken to participate in the boyfriend challenge with me <3 Check it out here.

**Max @godzukens**

WAIT THEY’RE ACTUALLY DATING OH MY GOD

**Ki @kenmaken**

#KUROKEN NATION RISE WE ARE CANON 

**Yui @kenmaas**

@kurootetsurou @kodzuken BOYFRIEND CHALLENGE?! DOES THAT MEAN WHAT I THINK IT MEANS

**Kenma @kodzuken**

@kenmaas @kurootetsurou it means kuro finally figured out we’re dating, yes

**Kuroo ;) @kurootetsurou**

@kodzuken @kenmaas How was I supposed to know!? I was just happy someone as cute as you would spend time with me

**BO @bokutokoutarou**

HAHAHA OF COURSE KUROO STARTS BEING GROSS ON SOCIAL MEDIA THE SECOND HE GETS A BF

.

**Hey**

**Hey**

**Kenma**

_ what  _

**Do you have 11 protons?**

_??? no _

**Because you’re sodium fine**

_ oh my god _

_ you’re such a dork _

**And you seem to like it ;)**

_ yeah, yeah _

_ unfortunately i do _

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, thank you so much for reading!  
> This work is a gift for Jon (Jonathan_519) on Twitter - thank you so much for your support, and for letting me write more Kuroken (because I do love to write them so much)!   
> If you enjoyed, please leave a comment! (Also yes I injected Sims in there because I love it that much, sue me.)


End file.
